


Spoiled

by Ninkasa



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/pseuds/Ninkasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Donna and Jenny spend the day in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen S4 of the new series, this won't make sense.

It was Donna's fault, really. Not that blame needed to be placed, but so long as he was placing the blame – it was Donna's fault. She had been the one to loan Jenny the infernal mp3 player.

He wasn't sure what had started it. He'd come into the room to find the two of them in the middle of a conversation. Jenny saying she knew nothing about music and Donna's insistence that she needed to learn.

The I-Pod had been loaned the next day and Jenny had become so addicted to it that he'd promised to buy her one the next time they were on Earth. The rationalization being that by the time they were on Earth again, she would have forgotten all about it.

Which was why it was something of a shock to find the two of them standing expectantly in the doorway of Donna's kitchen.

He wondered briefly if he could feign an illness of some form. But she stared at him in such a manner that it was difficult to think of a good excuse and he found himself being shuffled into Donna's waiting car.

They were both so obviously excited that he felt he should point out the flaw in the plan before it went any further. "Where exactly am I supposed to get money to pay for anything?"

They were standing on the sidewalk outside a pet shop. Jenny was bent down in front of the window looking at a litter of puppies.

"She needs new clothes while we're at it." Donna muttered. Jenny was still clad in her Messaline attire and wrapped in the Doctor's coat – they'd chosen a rather wintry sort of day.

Donna turned back to look at him and held out her hand.

He stared for a moment and then handed over the sonic screwdriver. Donna grinned. "Be back in a moment." And walked away.

Jenny looked over her shoulder as he came over to stand next to her. "They're very cute."

"I'm not buying you a puppy."

He had overheard Donna and her grandfather talking as they had left the house. Donna had gone to hug him and as he had let go he'd muttered, "Keep an eye on them or that girl is going to be spoiled rotten."

Jenny now made a face at him. "I wasn't going to ask for one."

Oh.

"Here we go." Donna appeared quite suddenly at his side, trying to shove something into his hands.

The Doctor pulled away quickly, refusing to take the bills she was forcing on him. "Did you rob someone?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "No. I used the sonic and the teller machine."

He couldn't explain the exasperation. "That's called stealing."

She smacked her forehead. "Thanks. I knew it was something bad guys did, I just didn't know the technical term." Donna pushed past him to place the bills in one of his coat pockets. "Clothes first. Then accessories."

Jenny shrugged at him as Donna pulled her away, leaving him to trail along behind them.

It was going to be a very long day.

*****

He needed to work on his paternal glare. It wasn't something it had ever occurred to him he would have to deal with. Protecting her from hostile aliens, yes; from hormonal teenage boys in music shops, no.

They had spent the better part of the morning, going from one clothing shop to another until they had had to return to Donna's car to dump the bags and then into the café across the street so Jenny could use the loo to change clothes. While she and Donna had done that, he'd made his way to the bookshop next door. He'd returned twenty minutes later with a bag full of books the clerk had insisted teenage girls were reading right now. He suspected the clerk had been having him on. He also suspected Jenny was too mature for books about teenage vampires, but it was too late now.

Jenny now stood about ten feet away from him, dressed in a pair of jeans, blue sweater, brown leather jacket and the powder blue Chuck Taylors she had fallen madly in love with. He'd had to buy an ice cream from the café or the owner had threatened to call the police on them. The facilities were for paying customers only. Jenny was trying to catch the chocolate drips from the cone and talk to the flat-headed boy behind the display of mp3 players at the same time.

He walked up to stand next to her, and the boy started somewhat guiltily and quickly pulled out one of the music players to show it properly.

Jenny gave him a rather confused look, but said nothing. She smiled suddenly and pointed to the speaker above their heads. "Who sings this song?"

The Doctor made a face at Donna over Jenny's head. The song was something about black-holes and for a moment, he thought she was joking.

But the boy answered in earnest. "It's Muse. The song is--" he looked confused and called to someone in the back. "Tracey! What's the name of this song?"

"Supermassive Blackholes," came the response from the back room.

Well, that was appropriate. He leaned over Jenny's shoulder to look at the list of singers and songs she was compiling.

Jenny smiled gratefully and added, "Muse" to her list.

The Doctor wasn't sure the music player would hold as much as she was hoping it would, but didn't say anything. It took another half-an-hour for Jenny to decide for sure which player she actually wanted. The colors gave her some trouble – and Donna was staring longingly at the food court in front of the shop by the time the boy had bagged the purchase and handed the bag over. There was a bit of a scuffle as the boy tried to take Jenny's hand with the money she gave him, but she won and clasped her hands firmly behind her back.

They couldn't get out of the shop fast enough, Donna practically dragging them both out into the court – drenched in the cold sunlight from the glass roof.

"Right." She plunked the bags she had been holding on the floor next to the jewellery kiosk. "I'm going to use the loo. Then food. You two stay here. I don't want to have to look for you."

He would have saluted her, but he expected she would slap him.

Jenny leaned over the jewellery counter as Donna walked away and the Doctor looked up at the skylight. He grinned and tugged lightly on Jenny's ponytail to get her attention.

She looked at him and then up at what he was looking. Snow was falling steadily and quickly onto the glass above their heads. "Oh!"

"Can I help you, loves?"

They both looked away from the roof to find a plump, elderly lady standing behind the jewellery counter.

"Oh. Um." The Doctor looked down at the rows of necklaces, bracelets and rings and looked back at Jenny.

Jenny pointed to a couple of necklaces. "May I see these two, please?"

The first one that was brought out was a simple silver chain with the name Jenny firmly held between the links.

He actually preferred the second one. It was probably silver as well, but it was a chain of different coloured roses – blue, yellow, red, pink, purple and orange. It was pretty but far too dainty to withstand the stress it would probably be put under. And it would hurt terribly if it was torn off.

The lady behind the counter smiled at him while Jenny considered. "You have the overwhelmed look of someone who's suddenly found themselves saddled with a teenager."

The Doctor thought this was a bit much, but shrugged. "It's not been that long. No." Which was the truth and he worried the woman would ask more questions until Donna arrived next to Jenny.

"I ordered some lunch," she said as Jenny held out her hand to The Doctor for money. He obliged and frowned as she turned for Donna to put the name necklace on her.

They went over to a nearby table, depositing packages on the floor as a rather harassed looking young woman arrived with a tray of sandwiches and two more came along behind her with platters and drinks.

As plates of fish, chicken and hamburgers were set in front of them, The Doctor gave Donna a bewildered look and Donna shrugged.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted and Jenny's never had any of it, so I ordered three of everything."

There were more chips and dipping sauces than even the TARDIS could hold. This was probably an exaggeration, but he doubted it. She had apparently also ordered every type of soda and milkshake the restaurant had. It was no wonder the clerks looked annoyed.

The Doctor paid the bill and then paid a bit more for whatever ordeal Donna had put the workers through.

He would never tell Donna this, but it was actually worth it to watch Jenny try everything on the table. She was violently opposed to the diet Coke as well as the regular flavored Pepsi, but became instantly devoted to a type of grape soda that he personally thought tasted like cough syrup. She was indifferent to the fish and liked the hamburger, but the mayonnaise made her gag. She latched onto the chicken and smiled gratefully when he gave her his and the ranch sauce that went with it.

Jenny was thumbing through her vampire book when a shadow settled over the table, interrupting the snoring noise she was making with the bottom of a strawberry milkshake.

The three of them looked up to find the boy from the music shop standing holding a shopping bag and looked sheepish about it. The Doctor wondered if he could file a harassment suit when Donna spoke up.

"Was there something you wanted?"

The boy smiled, looking at Jenny who – bless her – looked puzzled to death. "You forgot this on the counter." He held the bag out to her.

Jenny looked down at where her left hand was holding her book and the right hand was holding her place and then gave The Doctor a bewildered look. The boy clearly expected her to physically take it from him.

Donna reached out to take the bag from the boy and gestured to the chair across from Jenny. "Thank you. Now sit down and introduce yourself properly before she or her Da decides to shot put you through the nearest window."

The boy gave The Doctor a somewhat startled look, but slid into the empty chair.

"My name is Terrence," he said, holding out his hand to Jenny expectantly.

She looked down at her lap and then handed the book to The Doctor, watching to make sure he held her place, and then shook the boy's hand. "Jenny."

This seemed to be the extent of the boy's verbal abilities. Donna sighed. "I'm Donna," she said. "That's The Doctor. And she can kill you, so you should say something intelligent quickly, before she decides to do so."

The boy looked more startled.

"Talk about music," Donna prompted.

He did. And, to her credit, Jenny joined in. Somewhat slowly at first, but gradually became easier about it.

She was visibly bored stiff and looked grateful when the boy stood up.

"I was wondering what you were doing Friday."

Jenny quickly looked to The Doctor for help.

"We're leaving London first thing in the morning. We won't be back for awhile."

He'd actually planned on giving Donna a few days with her family, but plans could change if need be.

"Oh." The boy looked terribly disappointed then he suddenly brightened. "Well, when you come back then. You know where I work."

Jenny nodded slowly. "Sure."

He smiled, said goodbye to Donna and The Doctor and awkwardly shook Jenny's hand before going back to the shop.

Jenny took the bag Donna gave her. "What was that?"

"That's how teenage boys on Earth try to talk to girls they like," Donna said. "They don't get any better as they get older."

Jenny frowned, but was focused on opening the small box she'd pulled from the bag.

"Oh!" she held out the box to show the rose necklace.

"You have an admirer," Donna said as she stood up.

The Doctor put a napkin in the book to hold the place his finger had been holding and took the bags from Jenny.

"Come on," Donna said, not waiting to see if they kept up. "Home, before the weather gets worse."

She paused as they rushed to catch up.

"Gramps said he'd make up cocoa when we got back."


End file.
